Music
by ChibiAngel1212
Summary: Yugi, Ryou, Malik and Mokuba are in a band. What happens when they return home? And who are the new students that look like their twins?
1. Choice

Chapter 1  
  
"You will release your life  
  
Forgetting what's forsaken  
  
The reason why   
  
You are alone again  
  
You will relieve the lie   
  
Judging from what you've taken  
  
You breathe the lie  
  
You are alone again  
  
From the heart of darkness you come to me   
  
Spirit raging on  
  
There is nothing I can do  
  
For you are next to no one  
  
You will release your life  
  
Joining with the god-damned world of the dead and the lonely  
  
You'll never leave alive  
  
Now do you think your too damn good for the killing kind  
  
You will release your life  
  
Forgetting what's forsaken  
  
The reason why  
  
You are alone again  
  
You will begin to cry  
  
Here in the silence breaking  
  
You breathe a lie   
  
But you are alone again  
  
From the heart of darkness you come to me  
  
Spirit raging on  
  
There is nothing I can do  
  
For you are next to no one  
  
You will release your life  
  
Joining with the god damned world of the dead and the lonely  
  
You'll never leave alive  
  
Now do you think your too damn good for the killing kind  
  
You will release your life  
  
Joining with the god damned world of the dead and the lonely  
  
You'll never leave alive  
  
Now do you think your too damn good for the killing kind  
  
You will release your life   
  
Forgetting what's forsaken  
  
You breathe a lie   
  
You are alone again  
  
You will release your life  
  
Joining with the god damned world of the dead and the lonely  
  
You'll never leave alive  
  
Now do you think your too damn good for the killing kind  
  
You will release your life  
  
Joining with the god damned world of the dead and the lonely  
  
You'll never leave alive  
  
Now do you think your too damn good for the killing kind  
  
Nothing I can do   
  
Nothing I can do-  
  
Clapping was heard all over the concert room. Everyone enjoyed the performance made by the hottest band in all the US. They have been top on the charts for a few years now. They named themselves the lights, even though their music was mainly angst, drama, and spoke about darkness.  
  
The members were Yugi as lead singer, Ryou on acoustic guitar, Malik also on guitar, and Mokuba on drums. "Alright everyone. This is our last song. We hope you like it." -Yugi  
  
"Don't turn away  
  
I pray you've heard the words I've spoken  
  
Dare to believe  
  
Over one last time  
  
Then I'll let the darkness cover me  
  
Deny everything  
  
Slowly walk away  
  
To breathe again  
  
On my own  
  
Carry me away  
  
I'll need your strength to get me through this  
  
Dare to believe  
  
Over one last time  
  
Then I'll let the darkness cover me  
  
Deny everything  
  
Slowly walk away  
  
To breathe again  
  
On my own  
  
On my own  
  
On my own  
  
On my own  
  
On my own  
  
Dare to believe  
  
Over one last time  
  
Then I'll let the darkness cover me  
  
Deny everything  
  
Slowly walk away   
  
To breathe again  
  
On my own  
  
On my own-  
  
"Goodbye everybody." -Yugi  
  
"We hope to see you at our next concert." -Ryou  
  
"See ya." -Malik  
  
"You were a great crowd. Thanks for coming." -Mokuba  
  
They four members then left the stage and headed back stage. After they had all changed to clothing that they found comfortable, they sat down to relax and chat awhile before heading to their house.Ryou said,"Well that was fun. You write great songs Yugi."  
  
"Thanks Ryou!", replied Yugi.  
  
"I never actually thought we would make it this far. I never even thought that I would be in a band." Mokuba said."I mean really. Three years ago could any of you imagine joining a band, selling CD's, and having people actually pay to see you, screaming out your name."  
  
It was Malik that answered,"Actually, I expected someone to be screaming out my name. Just not at a concert."  
  
"Malik you are such a perv."  
  
"Thanks! Mokuba."  
  
"Okay... So we have a few months off. With no concerts or anything. What are we going to do. I don't want to stay here. Everyone will run us over like a pack of wild dogs. Especially all of the fan clubs. We have to go somewhere our CD's don't sell. You know where I mean."  
  
"Yeah Mokuba, maybe this is the time to make a surprise visit back home. Show them how we've changed. What do you think Yugi? Ryou?"  
  
"I say we go. You know to see how they react to seeing us again. Even if they don't know we're this famous. Though I can't wait to see their faces when they find out." Said Ryou.  
  
"I agree. We should go back and show them that they can't ignore us. Payback's a bitch ain't it." said Yugi.  
  
"So we're going to Domino City. I can't wait to see the looks on our 'friend's' -and Kaiba's- faces when they see us again." Said Malik.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm putting up all the old chapters up again and fixing everything. 


	2. chapter two

Chapter 2  
  
They were able to get the private jet to Domino by that Saturday. All their stuff was already in their new apartment, which consisted of the penthouse in one of the most expensive places in Domino. Hey they are rich and they need to spoil themselves every once in awhile.  
  
They also enrolled themselves into Domino highschool. And since they had a private tutor while they were on tour, Mokuba was also at their grade in the school. They made sure that they entered at the same school the whole gang was in. They even made it so that they were all in the same homeroom class.  
  
On the first day of school at Domino City High School. The group of four was up early in order to get to school on time after they had gotten all of their things from the main office. They had already received their uniforms and each had decided not to wear the white tee-shirt nor the pants that the school provided them with. Instead each of them had on their black leather tank tops instead. It was their mark, along with all of the leather accesories like belts and arm bands. They all also had on their leather pants. The attire wouldn't work without them, screw the uniform. Not like anyone could stop them.  
  
They each showed up at school in their own car. Each one was hooked up with everything from body kits to neon lights. Even Mokuba was driving and he was only fifteen. They were able to get him his lisence early. Malik had a Mitsubishi Eclipse, Mokuba had a Nissan Skyline, Ryou had a Honda Civic RSX, and Yugi had a Supra.  
  
They parked and walked into the school with everyone staring at them while they walked in. Many girls were giggling, blushing, etc. All the guys were trying to figure out how to get on the good side of the new kids with the hot cars.  
  
The four students entered the school and went straight towards the office to get their schedules and locker numbers. When they walked in they found Anzu at the desk. She didn't even look up when they walked in.  
  
"Hello, how may I help you?"  
  
"You know it's not nice to be reading something when someone's trying to talk to you." Malik said. Anzu finally looked up and saw the four new students in leather. She was too shocked to even speak.  
  
"Yeah, we need our schedules if you don't mind."  
  
"Malik, Yugi, Ryou, and Mokuba. You finally came back...Not like anyone would care."  
  
"Well Anzu, it seems that there are a group of people outside that would say how wrong you are. And we need our schedules." She scowled and said,  
  
"Fine here you go."  
  
She handed the four of them their schedules and they left the office and headed to their homeroom. When they reached the room, they knocked on the door. The teacher stepped out. He said,"You four must be our new students from the US. Welcome to Domino. Wait outside while I tell the class."   
  
After a little while we heard the teacher calling for us saying that it was okay for us to go in, so we did. I looked around the room at our new classmates. There was the whole group just like we left them. There was also a group of students that looked like they could be our siblings. They probably moved here after we left. That person and I looked so much alike, except that he had a darker skin tone than I did and he looked taller. His eyes were a different color than mine. His were a crimson color, the color of blood, while mine were a light violet color. He also had more blond than I did in his hair. And man did he look sexy. Hope he's not taken. The other two looked like darker versions of Ryou and Malik and I could tell that Ryou and Malik both liked their new counterparts by just looking at them real quick.  
  
"Are you guys related? You look so much alike." Asked the teacher.  
  
"No we're not. So just get on with it." Said Malik.  
  
"All right. Everyone these are our four newest students. Yugi Motou, Malik Ishtar, Ryou Bakura, and Mokuba Kaiba. They moved here all the way from the US. Since your new we need to have some of our students show you what were up to in all of your classes. I know, why don't you team up with your look-a-like and Mokuba can team up with Kaiba since you share the same last name."  
  
"How 'bout we don't." Said Yugi.  
  
"That was not a question and you are going to do it whether or not you agree with it. But if you don't do it, I will know, trust me and it will be deducted from your grade. Are we clear?" Yelled their new teacher.  
  
"Not sure. Can you repeat it any louder?"Asked Ryou sarcastically.  
  
"That's it sit down and you won't get in trouble! And I'm normally nice to people."  
  
"Sure thing Fonzi*, we'll sit down." added Mokuba. And they did without causing anymore problems for the rest of homeroom period. The bell rang ten minutes after they sat down. They saw the group approach them. Everyone was there even the three new students that looked so much like them.  
  
"You guys are back?" Said Jou who had his arm around Kaiba's waist while Kaiba had his around Joey's.  
  
"Yeah we're back and is there a problem with that?" Asked Mokuba.  
  
"NO! Um...I mean that there is no problem at all with that." Said Kaiba rather quickly. Mokuba raised an eyebrow at Kaiba's answer. Since when does Kaiba stumble when he speaks.  
  
"Hun, what we mean to say is that we missed you. We're sorry about how we treated you before, but we really did miss you. Some more than others. Right Kaiba?"  
  
"Sorry we can't say the same. Come on, we need to get to our next class." So the four stood up and were about to leave when someone stopped them.  
  
"Wait! The teacher said that we had to help you out, you know so you are up to speed in your classes." Said Yami.  
  
"Oh yeah come on." Said Yugi. The seven left the room to go to their next class.  
  
"Can we see your schedules?"  
  
"Sure here." All four of them handed over their schedules to the three look-a-likes. They looked it over for a second before handing it back.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"It seems we're in the same classes Yugi."  
  
"And I share the same classes as Ryou and Mokuba. Watch out, Kaiba's in those classes too." Said Bakura.  
  
"I'm in all Malik's classes. Cool!" Added Marik.  
  
"It seems you all know our names but we're clueless about who you are." Said Yugi.  
  
"Oh yeah, I'm Yami."  
  
"Bakura." Added Bakura.  
  
"Marik." Said Marik.  
  
"Nice to meet ya." Said Malik.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The characters are very OOC. I made them like that because I like Yugi new attitude. Plus it keeps the bullies away.  
  
*I heard it in one of my favorite movies. I'm still new at Fanfiction. I just posted my first story a little while ago. I hope you like the story 


End file.
